


Wedding: Amedot Edition

by planetundersiege



Series: Amedot Week 2019 [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amedot Week 2019, Drabble, F/F, Wedding, amedot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Amedot week 2019: Day 6: WeddingThis wedding was different.





	Wedding: Amedot Edition

Peridot gulped as she stood by the altar of the beach, wearing a new black tuxedo, tailored just for her. Countless of rows were filled with humans and gems, happily cheering at her. It made her nervous. The only wedding she had ever attended before was the one of Garnet. But this time, everything was different, not just the seating and flowers.

 

_ She  _ was the one getting married!

 

And not to just a random gem, but the most precious gem in the entire universe and history of gemkind.

 

Greg played his guitar, a slow and peaceful melody that would be stuck in Peridot’s mind forever, a soothing melody pure of hope and joy. A melody of love, that she would remember and get hope from during the hardest days.

 

The door to the beach house opened, and there she stood, in a white gown, and her wavy hair gently tied up. She held a bouquet of flowers, the same purple as her skin. Amethyst was gorgeous, and Peridot felt herself blush, cheeks turning green as the smile on her face grew by the second.

 

Her bride was beautiful, the most gorgeous gem Peridot had ever laid her eyes on.

 

She walked down the stairs, and Peridot felt her heart speed up, as every step took Amethyst closer to her.

 

She knew what would happen, they would meet, say their vows to each other, and kiss. Then they would be wife and wife, because both of them, would be saying “I do.”


End file.
